Bound to Death
by Tenshi-Chan008
Summary: Her self-claimed fiancee is a Shinigami, no one can see/hear him so she ends up looking like a lunatic whenever she talks to him in public, she's signed up for an appointment with death in about a year Not related to death note. Continued by rocketxmuffin
1. Shinigami

**Yeah, I know I haven't written much over the past several months, but I'm trying to get back to it. I'm honsetly having a hard time continuing from where I left off with my other fics. No, I am not discontinuing any of them! I know this fic wasn't on the poll, but I figured I could get back to updating my other fics by starting a test run first. **

**_"Bound"_ is slightly similar to _"Death Note"_ in a way, but not based entirely off of it. So, on with the fic!**

"Talking"

_"Talking over phone"_

_'thoughts'_

Normal Text

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**R&R Please!**

* * *

**Bound**

:Prolouge.:

-

-

Chapter1: Fiancée 

"So…Have you chosen yet, my son?"

Red eyes with a star-like pupil peered down at the figure lying atop the dark rumbling clouds. Claw like hands clutched at the not so fluffy surface, electricity emitting from it. A similar pair of red eyes looked up at the speaker, skin pale as snow and hair pitch black. Broad, firm shoulders and angled face structure proved the figure to be male. Though he looked mortal, for the most part, his gorgeous looks are definitely inhuman.

"Iie, Otou-sama." Replied the pale man who appeared to look no older than eighteen. "Demo, doushite? Why must I find a human?"

He glanced down at the mortals and starred with a bored air as yet another drunk harassed an innocent young woman. Lips set in a thin line as he watched in disgust. He lay on his stomach with his elbow propped so he could lean his chin on his knuckles. He was clad in a plain black wife beater and black pants in which multiple steel chains hung from the torn areas.

The demonic being contemplated sending down a bolt of lightning to kill the drunk. No… that's too unlikely with this sunny weather, it would raise suspiciouns of the sort. That would only make things complicated. Perhaps an innocent car accident would do? The intoxicated man _is_ at the edge of the street. His father knew what he was thinking and obviously disapproved. After all saving a mortal is against the book.

_'We are only meant to take lives… not spare them.'_ He mused indifferently.

"What putrid creatures. Their world is truly corrupt…" His words hung in the air with obvious venom. His bangs fell into his and he brushed them away lazily with a sweep of one talon.

The cloaked man sighed at his son with exasperation. His hood covering his head prevented anyone from seeing his other features aside from his aristocrat nose, piercing crimson eyes, and ebony bangs framing his face. The man looked as if he's in his early thirties. It's obvious where his son's looks came from.

"Sasuke, I know you despise them, but you must do this in order for you to gain your full abilities as our family's next Shinigami." His voice turned hard with impatience and frustration. "If you do not gain your full powers by the end of the next winter solstice, all of it will go to your older brother..."

"Sou ka... Looks like I have no choice then." Sasuke tensed at his father's words and turned his gaze to a high school, where a girl with shoulder length pink hair and silver-lined green eyes is talking to her friend. Her looks were what humans call natural beauty seeing as she didn't need make-up unlike the usual female human. She is average and not particularly special but something about her eyes intrigued him. The male stood up and turned to his father with a handsome grin that revealed his canine-like fangs.

"I choose her then." He said as he turned to watch the girl walk away from her friend.

And without another word to his father he crouched low at the edge of the dark grey clouds. He lifted his left hand and bit his index finger knuckle, splitting the skin and making him bleed a dark red liquid. Suddenly a dull pain came from below his shoulder blades. Black skeleton-like feathered wings emerged from his back and spread wide. The clouds let out a low rumble and the immortal being flexed his wings before he dove straight down, heading toward the human world in the form of a lightning bolt.

* * *

"Ja, Sakura!" A blonde girl called to her pink haired friend before running off.

The girl called Sakura briefly watched her friend leave before turning around and walking in the opposite direction and sighed. Her home wasn't too far from from school only about ten to fifteen minutes if she walked.

_'School is so boring.'_ Sakura thought. _'Well, it's not like anything exciting ever happens these days…'_

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket being the bored seventeen year old she was, she quickly answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

" _Oi, Sakura-chan?"_ It's her boyfriend, Kiba.

"Hai, doushita?"

"_Gomen, but I think we should have a rain check for our date tonight. It looks like it's gonna rain." _

Sakura glanced up at the sky. Only to be greeted with a dark sky and grey rumbling clouds. It looked like a storm is coming up, that's a bit weird seeing that it was so hot today.

_'Shimmata! He's right, in fact it looks like there's gonna be a storm… chotto matte. Wasn't it sunny just a while ago?' _

"A-Ah, nande mo ii!" Sakura agreed.

_"Taihen, I'll see you Friday then, ja ne."_

"Hai! Bai bai, ja mata ne."

_Click. It's already begun to rain lightly._

Sakura hung up her phone and pulled her coat over her head to shield her from the rain. She cursed quietly under her breath and hoped she wouldn't get sick. She really loathed the feeling. She sprinted the rest of the way home.

'_Mou, I'm soaking wet.'_ She thought to herself as she ran through the front door.

She walked up the stairs and into her room, then she lazily threw her jacket onto a chair and flopped down onto the bed. Wet clothes and all. She didn't feel like changing yet. Suddenly light filled the dark room in a flash.

**Boom! CRACK!!**

Sakura jumped up from the bed starteled she sat on her bed a bit frozen before she walked over to her window. That particular thunderclap was significantly loud, she looked out of the window curiously. But it's raining too hard to see anything through the drops of water. Unexpectedly, a cold hand gently lifted a lock of her pink hair. Was there someone else in her room? Maybe her father?

"Well, aren't you a beauty?" A sultry deep voice breathed into her ear.

'_That's definitely not, otou-san!' _

Sakura whirled around in surprise. As if on cue, lightning struck and lit the room briefly before fading back into darkness. This allowed her to see a devastatingly attractive man who looked to be about her age. As if in a trance she slowly walked forward and once she's within his grasp, the man gently lifted a hand to lift her chin to meet his eyes. Which is a shocking red color with pupils compareble to stars.

"Yes, you are what you humans call _'easy on the eyes'_." His velvety voice is so sensual.

She blinked and slowly stepped back, realizing that his looks are too ethereal to be human and those eyes….

"Wha-What do you mean by that? Aren't you human as well?" She asked. She felt stupid asking such a question.

The vibe he gave her is just so dangerous. Instinct told her to run, hide, anything. For some reason she just couldn't control her body, maybe his eyes have something to do with it?

"No, no I'm not." He answered bluntly. "I am immortal."

Lightning flashed and she could see him walking closer to her. His cold fingers skimmed her arm lightly causing her to involuntarily shiver, slowly his nails grew into talons. His black wings unfolded into her view and he grinned when she stiffened in shock, his fangs revealed. White, sharp, and curved ever so slightly at the point.

"What are you? A vampire?" She questioned feeling numb.

He frowned and she just _knew_ that what she said was taboo for him.

"_Iie_." He growled. His claw-like hand came to grip her throat tightly, cutting off her air supply. **"I am not one of those twisted excuse of an immortal."**

Sakura began to cough and gasp for air. Her hands clawed at his strong arms in an attempt to throw him off her. Emerald eyes narrowed as tried to kick him away from her, he merely countered by using his other hand to wind her legs around his hips. His free hand moved to hold her ankles, succesfully ending her violent thrashing.

"P-Please!" She breathed. "Let me go! I-I'm sorry!"

Chuckling, he waited until she calmed and let her go, leaving her to collapse to the floor panting desperately. Her throat burned and she glared viciously at the figure for it.

"Learn to hold your tongue, human." He sneered.

"What _are_ you?" Sakura bit out.

Eyes gleaming in amusement, he kneeled on one knee to her level. He cupped her cheek softly, but despite the gentle action she was shaking like a leaf. As if his presence alone was enough to suffocate her. He does have the potential to kill her in a second.

"Look into my eyes, love." He said, lifting her head and locking their eyes. "What do you see…?"

Her eyes widened as fear racked her body, her shaking ceased as she tensed up. In his eyes she could literally see people suffering, collapsing, bleeding and being tortured, but…

_'Iie.'_ She thought to herself with horror. _'I can see…'_

"…Death…" She whispered and blanched. Families losing loved ones, friends and lovers seperated by death. Did he kill all of those people and cause such a depressing sight?

"Haruno Sakura, age seventeen, blood type B, Birth March 28th, only child, deceased mother, living with single father Haruno Hideki, goes to Kiri Gakuen, boyfriend Inuzuka Kiba, best friend Yamanaka Ino, …" The immortal being stated as if it were normal to know so much about a person.

'_Who is he? How does he know so much about me?'_

As if reading her mind he answered.

"I am Shinigami, Sasuke." He leaned closer and whispered hotly. _"Your fiancée."_

_'Shi-Shinigami?! F-F-Fiancée?! Oh...Kami-sama...'_

_**Thump.**_

"Hm? It seems, she has fainted."

* * *

**Looks like a used a lot of Japanese words. Updates will be slow, please don't kill me! Poll is still up and I plan to continue my other fics!**

1) Iie - No

2) Otou-sama - Father (Formal)

3) Demo - But

4) Doushite - Why

5) Sou ka - I see/Is that so/Really?

6) Ja - Bye/Later

7) Moshi Moshi - Hello

8) Hai - Yes (You all probably know that)

9) Doushita - What's the matter?/What's wrong

10) Gomen - Sorry

11) Shimmata - Damn, Shit, Fuck, etc.

12) Chotto Matte - Wait a minute

13) Nande mo ii - Anything is okay

14) Taihen - Great

15) Mou - Geez

16) Shinigami - Death God/God of Death


	2. Temporarily Human?

**So here's the second chapter up! It was sort of rushed and no japanese this time (At least I don't think so.). For those of you who were a bit stressed from the japanese in last chap, sorry. Those are the only japanese I'll use in the fic aside from the ones you already know like baka, teme, and dobe. I might use a new japanese word but I won't hassle you guys with it. If I do add a new word it'll be one or two a chap.**

**"**Talking"

Text

_'Thoughts'_

_Lyrics/Song_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Bound**

:..Chapter 2..:

.

.

Chapter 2 : Temporarily Human?

Blearily emerald eyes flickered from their sleepy haze. Confused, she glanced forward only to realize she's laying smack dab in the middle of her room. Her body felt cold and almost frosty which was odd seeing that it's September, not even the winter season yet.

And that's when she remembered last night's events. Eyes wide, she frantically looked around the room only to find it empty.

"Was it all a dream?" She whispered.

The sound of clothes shifting was heard and she froze as she felt something cuddle into the crook of her neck. Her eyes slowly, hesitantly trailed down to see two legs on either side of her.

"No."

'_It's him.'_

And before she could run or even open her mouth to scream a clawed hand came to cover her mouth firmly. An arm had tightly wound around her, holding her in place and defeating any means of escape. She whimpered into his hand, only earning a demonic hiss. He leaned his body against her back slightly.

"Don't scream." He growled into her ear, lips grazing her with a feather-light touch.

Though his entire body felt like ice, his breath is humanely warm.

Sakura stilled and then slowly nodded after thinking it over a minute. It would be safer to do as he says. She didn't want to think of what he would do if she disobeyed. The demon hesitated before removing his hand from her mouth, but his arm stayed around her waist. Realizing his intention she turned her head a little so she could at least see the Shinigami from the corner of her eye. His red eyes glinted in the sunlight.

"I promise not to run away." She said honestly.

He grinned, eyes sparking with an unreadable expression. Flashing a set of white teeth and a pair of fangs.

"You're not scared, human?" He sneered. The bastard is mocking her! And at the same time reminding her of how weak she, as well as other humans, is.

'_Well, it's not like I can do anything about it…'_ She inwardly huffed.

Sakura turned her head away from him and shivered from the look he gave her. He's trying to test her, make her nervous, intimidate her, but she won't bend so easily. After all she inherited her father's strong will and pride. Thinking of her father, her back straightened with resolve. She will not back down to this Shinigami!

'_I refuse to give him the satisfaction!'_

"Sas - !"

_Never let go of that moment when the light shines_

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who stilled behind her, and as if in momentary surprise, he relaxed. She followed his gaze to her cell phone, his eyes narrowing as it continued to ring and vibrate. She unsurely fidgeted, wondering if he would allow her to get up and answer it.

_You weren't scared of anything when you made that wish  
But it's time to let go of that endless love – _

"You should get that." He said blankly looking down at her.

She nodded mutely in response and he released her, watching almost curiously as she slowly stood and walked over to the cabinet her cell sat on top of. The mirror above it showed her a clear view of the Shinigami behind her as he stood up and leaned against the wall behind him. Arms crossed in an aloof fashion.

_Flap your pure white wings for me  
Those wings that wrapped me warmly_

Her eyes locked with his through the mirror even as she reached for the still-ringing phone.

_I can hear your voice; even if we're far apart I know I can hear it – _

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay, you sound a little tense?"

"I'm fine, Kiba-kun. I'm a bit busy though, can we talk later?"

Sasuke smirked darkly and she knew it was because she's being so wary around him, he posed as a threat to her. Her is guard up even as she talked on the phone with her boyfriend. He chuckled, quite loudly, and Sakura stiffened thinking Kiba could hear him.

"Oh, did I catch you at a bad time?" Kiba didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, we'll talk later."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and spoke to her easily. Loud enough that Kiba should've heard him.

"Talk to him."

"Shut up!" Sakura growled, knowing her boyfriend is quick to assume things. He might get the wrong idea if he heard Sasuke.

He _should've_ heard him.

"I didn't say anything! Who are you talking to, Sakura?"

But he _didn't_.

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly turned around to see Sasuke's smirk widen.

"You… you didn't hear him?" Sakura asked Kiba. Her eyes sharpening with realization.

"Hear who? Sakura, is someone there with you? – "

Sakura was too busy staring at Sasuke, who looked at her knowingly, to catch the rest of what Kiba said. She brought the phone to his lips after setting it on speaker, eyes throwing daggers at him.

"Talk to him." She told Sasuke. "Say something!"

"Sakura, who are you talking to?!"

She ignored her boyfriend and focused on the Shinigami before her, emerald eyes narrowing at him when he didn't speak a word. His clawed hand took the black Chocolate from her grasp.

"…Inuzuka…" He said into the phone with his usual baritone voice. Eyes flicking from the device to his fiancée, his lips held a fanged grin.

"…Sakura? Are you still there? Sakura!"

Kiba didn't hear him.

Kiba _couldn't_ hear him.

Sakura gulped before taking the phone from his grasp.

"I'll talk to you at school tomorrow, Kiba-kun." She hung up without waiting for his reply.

Sakura pocketed her phone and then turned to Sasuke who stood there boredly. At her accusing expression he cocked an eyebrow in question.

"No one can hear you." She stated.

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded in response to her supposed-to-be question.

"Aa, with the exception of you, of course. Unless I want to make myself known, but I can't reveal myself too much."

"Why? Is it against code?" Sasuke shook his head at her question.

"No, it just takes a lot of chakra to reveal myself. Especially when I make myself known for long periods of time." He explained.

"Chakra?"

"Chakra is a sort of 'Energy' for the immortal. It's our physical and spiritual strength. If we are exhaust it… well we are reduced to a weakened 'human' state or even die."

"Oh…" The pink haired girl said softly. "So, I guess this means no one can see you, either? Same circumstances."

He nodded.

"What else is there?"

Sasuke peeked at her through one half closed eye before he shut his eyes and shrugged casually.

"There is more… but I have to wait a while before I can tell you." He said curtly.

Sakura sighed. Somehow she knew he wouldn't say anything else and he wanted to change the subject.

"So… what should I call you? Shinigami-sama?." This is her first time addressing him and she wasn't sure what to say.

The immortal sat in the middle of her bed settling comfortably and then lazily waved a hand.

"Pardon my interruption." Sakura raised both eyebrows in wonder at his polite words. "I just prefer not to use formalities. My family name is Uchiha, but I'd rather you use my birth name. If you don't mind."

'_Maybe he's a gentleman…?'_ Sakura wondered.

His eyes then glinted and he smirked wickedly.

"You can say **Sasuke-sama** _here_, though." He continued and suggestively laid back on her bed with his legs spread wide, as if in invitation.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"You little pervert!"

''_Gentleman' my ass!'_

He smirked.

"You're **teasing** me!" She accused.

"So, I am." Sasuke sat up and titled his head to her in a boyish manner. "Like I would sleep with a human."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

This surprised Sasuke, though he didn't show it on the outside. She is becoming less and less fearful of him faster than he originally thought. Wasn't it just yesterday that she fainted out of fear of him?

"If you are suggesting I said something to offend you…" Pause. "Then you are correct."

Before Sakura could retort a knock sounded against her door. The girl panicked while the Shinigami merely frowned at the interruption of his fun, he liked to tease the human. Her reactions were very entertaining for him.

He scowled.

Ah, yes… the Immortal World, though peaceful, gets very boring. Nothing unpredictable or adventurous ever happens there, but being with this girl excited him. All of the other immortals are…

He stopped his train of thought there.

"SAKURA! Ino is here!" It was her father.

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed in a low whisper. "What do I do?!"

He blinked and answered blankly.

"Answer the door."

"What if Ino-buta sees you?!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the odd suffix at the end of this "Ino"s name. He just shrugged and waited for the girl to remember the bit of information he had shared with her earlier.

"Oh, wait! Eh heh, she can't see you." Sakura said sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

He starred at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh, really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

"Sakura, who are you talking to?" Her father called.

"No one, Dad!!"

Sakura in silence waited until she heard the sound of faded footsteps. She sighed and walked over to the Shinigami who now sat up at the edge of her bed. His expression flashed a bit of weariness, but quickly slipped back into his bored look.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked Sasuke.

He shook his head.

"I have not adjusted to this world. Coming here is also tiring; these things are common for Shinigami and other immortals." He said, a blank expression hiding his exhaustion.

"I see… What do you need?"

Sasuke stared at the door for a minute before he turned to look at her. Odd, he looked as if he heard something.

"Hide me. Fast." He said.

Sakura looked at his scowling expression with confusion. Suddenly his fangs and wings began to retract into his body. As his wings folded up, tore through his clothes, and molded into his pale skin he hissed in obvious pain. His red eyes faded into black, his claws getting shorter until they looked like human nails.

'_He looks human! What… oh!'_ Sakura's eyes flashed with realization.

"You tired out you're Kachra, so now you're a mortal like the rest of us!"

Sasuke's eye twitched and he flung the torn shirt at Sakura, who caught it on reflex and laughed at his irritated expression.

"It's chakra!" He snapped. "Now hide me before – "

"SAKURA!!"

Too late.

The door slammed open, revealing a hyper blonde, her eyes twinkled with energy.

"Sakura! I called you a thousand times! Why don't you ever answer your phone?!" She paused when she spotted the half naked Sasuke, who sat on Sakura's bed with an annoyed expression, and blinked.

Her eyes flicked to the torn shirt the pink haired girl had in her hands.

Ino's eyes widened.

"Ino, it's not what it looks like!" Sakura said quickly, knowing her best friend would say something like –

"YOU SCREWED HIM WITH YOUR DAD IN THE LIVING ROOM?!"

Sasuke cringed at her loudness.

'_Why did I ever leave the Immortal World?'_

* * *

**So, I added humor in this chapter and explained a little about Shinigami. Sometimes this fic will be comical and other times it might be angsty, this is a general fiction guys so don't expect it to stay one genre! I'm trying to brush up on my writing skills useing this fic, so be gentle with reviews guys. Even if my writing isn't like what it used to be when I was at the top of my game. **

**The song was "Reirei Tenohira" by Rurutia. The translated version try listening to it on youtube or somethings cuz it's a good song.**

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you guys enjoyed the chap!**


	3. I'm Sorry

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**First off, I want to say that I'm really, very, honestly sorry about this. I haven't updated in centuries and the majority of you all must loathe me by now or at least have forgotten about me entirely. This may seem long to you all but I owe an explanation in the least.**

**I know excuses are a waste of time but I have to say, I'm so exhausted most of the time because of school, family and life in general monopolizing my attention. My history and literature professors are getting on my nerves with all of the essays – it's almost as if they do this intentionally – I haven't had any time for at all. I've got the usual high school drama going on as well and it's got me so angsty sometimes I just need a moment of solitude.**

**Guys are a royal pain in the ass. And I'm so confused.**

**(My apologies to males reading this, but why do some of you have to be so damn confusing?! Why can't you just say how you feel dammit!)**

**What I'm saying is that there is a very high chance I won't update at all in the near future. To put it bluntly I will cease updating. I am sorry for abandoning all of my fanfictions! There are so many haven't finished yet and I hate to leave them incomplete, _I'm sorry_.**

**My constant change of mood will ruin the story for you all if I attempt to finish them if someone would like to fill in my role and continue any of my stories then please do. Just be sure to PM me and let me know first, okay?**

**I will not delete any of my fics – a whim of mine, I hate to see so much effort be wasted – and once again I'm sorry everyone.**

**For who ever wants to continue any of my stories, please write a chapter for the story you want to continue (No less then 4 pages on MS word. Make sure you include the title of the story you want to continue) and PM the chapter to me. This way I can see if you can keep the characters in character and keep the story on track. I'll read over the chapter.**

**I want to keep my fics alive. **


	4. Bloody Fun

**Before you guys can ask: No, I am not back permanently. I'm sorry to say but it seems no one volunteered to continue for most of my fics I had all but abandoned. A very few had actually PM'd me and I did reply but I never got any word from them back. So I've decided that I will update (rarely, or hardly ever) until someone can take over my stories and keep a constant update.**

**I am still looking for those who would like to continue.**

**As for this story in particular. It is NOT a humor or angst fic. When the story gets to its supposed climax it will be a bit of a dark fic. I tend to throw in some humor to lighten the mood frequently though.**

**For those who actually read this note, please consider continuing for me. I will discontinue officially in two weeks (On January 17).**

**On with the fic!**

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto. I own nothing.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

R&R!

* * *

Once her blonde friend exited the room (with a happy skip in her step), Sakura sighed and flopped onto her bed tiredly. The Shinigami, Sasuke, had moved to lean against the wall opposite of her. His expression was an odd mix of irritation, entertainment and exhaustion. She didn't understand much about Shinigami, but she was sure this wasn't an everyday occurrence for them. Heck, she almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

She didn't feel much sympathy after all his teasing earlier.

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK --**

"YOU SCREWED HIM WITH YOUR DAD IN THE LIVINGROOM?!"

Sakura noticed the obvious way Sasuke had cringed at her friend's loudness. Hm? He must not be used to such loudness in… wherever the heck he came from.

_What did he call it again? Did he even tell me what world or dimension he came from…?_

"Ino – " Just as she tried to explain to her best friend she was interrupted.

"I never knew you had it in you!"

"I didn't – "

"Ooh, that is so _hot_! With the whole fear of your dad walking in on you two! _Must of gave you quite a rush, huh?"_

"You don't understand – "

"And you **ripped** his _shirt_?! Eager aren't you?" The blonde quickly glanced at Sasuke and blushed before turning back to her friend whispering not so subtly. "Mmm, I don't blame you."

Sasuke chuckled softly and Sakura glared down at the Shinigami sitting on her bed before turning one hundred eighty degrees to attempt an explanation for her friend.

"_Ino!"_

"What?" The oblivious blonde asked. "Don't you have Kiba too? _Oh_, a love triangle!"

"I didn't sleep with him!" Sakura yelled defensively, and although it was the truth, she didn't sound too convincing.

_Crap, I must've sounded like one of those chicks in soap operas who've slept with their best friend's boyfriend._

Sasuke stood up behind Sakura with his torn shirt back on, he must of took it from Sakura while she was distracted, and leaned down to whisper in her ear loud enough for her blonde friend to hear.

"Why bother hiding it from her? Isn't she your best friend? She won't tell…." Sakura could practically hear his smirk.

"_So you did sleep with him!"_

"No, dammit!"

"But you confessed your undying love for me when you were crying about your boyfriend and that you didn't want to hurt him." Sasuke murmured and began to softly kiss her neck.

Ino gasped dramatically.

Sakura ducked away from the Shinigami and scowled darkly at him, before she could say anything he had already interrupted her.

"And then we made sweet love."

Ino was practically squealing over all the (fake) fluff.

"No we didn't!"

"_Baby, don't deny our love."_

"WHAT LOVE?!"

**END FLASHBACK --**

"Thanks for all that." Sakura said sarcastically.

_I have so much to explain to Ino_

"No problem." Sasuke smirked.

He then pushed away from the walk and took unnatural swift steps toward her. The death god noticed her subtle flinch in response to his inhuman actions. Ah, she would get used to it sooner or later. It wasn't like it was something he could control, habits don't die easily.

"There are a few more details I must go into." He began drearily. "Where would you like me to start?"

His eyes shined with amusement as Sakura excitedly sat up Indian style her eyes brightened with curiosity as she looked up at him (completely forgetting previous irritation). Her hands clutched at the edge of her bed. His lips that had been set in a thin line twitched upwards unnoticeably.

What a naïve human.

Her next words flew out of her mouth fast with excitement and practically indecipherable to any other human, but he understood it easily.

"How come you can still walk that fast when you said you're reduced to a human state?! How does it feel when your Chakar is depleted? How do you restore it? How long does it take? Do you eat, sleep or even breathe? "

He couldn't help the chuckle that passed through his tightly pressed lips. He'd been restraining it for too long.

"It's called _chak-ra_." He corrected, slowly pronouncing the word.

Back in the Immortal World, the inhabitants there were as emotional as stone. He had been so used to their stoic behavior that the mere expressions of this human girl entertained him as if he were a mortal child going to the circus for the first time. It was almost ridiculous. Incredulous for an Immortal like himself!

"_Whatever_! Answer my questions, please?"

Sakura, on the other hand, hardly even noticed his little slip.

"In a human state, most immortals are rendered completely defenseless – some even become immobile – once they're _chakra_ is depleted." He answered with boredom. "For them it's… _painful_. They deal with that pain until they manage to restore it. It's quite lethal to other Immortals."

Sakura tilted her head to the slightly and raised both eyebrows.

"But for you it's different." She insinuated, quickly catching on to what he implied.

Sasuke remained motionless as a statue even as he explained.

"Yes, because I am of _royal blood_. Once my chakra is depleted, my strength is reduced greatly. I am left with only an eighteenth of my original power and I do not feel the pain others do." He told her. "I only feel a certain weight on my shoulders. The longer I am in this weakened state, the more weight I carry."

"Does it weigh much?" She asked curiously and only received a shrug. "Do you eat or sleep?"

"Shinigami do not sleep nor eat. We only breathe out of habit."

Sakura nodded carefully.

"How do you restore you chakra?" She asked again.

He smirked. "You got it _right_ this time."

Sakura only gave him a look.

"_There are only three ways."_

Sasuke's expression turned serious. He leaned down and used one hand to lift Sakura's chin so she looked directly into his now ebony eyes. His intense gaze and their close proximity was getting her flustered.

"We return to the Immortal if we have enough chakra to do so. Which is hardly ever possible."

He finally released her gaze and moved his head to the side of hers. His icy lips barely grazed her ear as he breathed slow and even breaths. His mouth trailed down to the pulse of her neck. She stiffened when she felt the canines of his teeth touch her skin.

"We suck the blood of a human."

One of his hands moved to grip the edge of the bed behind her and the other pushed her back so she lay on the bed. Her breath hitched as she looked up at him, once again caught by his eyes as he removed his shirt. A sudden rush of lust hit her fast as she slowly took in his toned muscles. She watched as they flexed when the Shinigami straddled her hips. His tongue trailed up her neck hotly.

She didn't know she was even capable of lust until now.

"_Or we pleasure a mortal."_ He breathed into her ear.

Just when she was about to move her head to the side and kiss him, he was already halfway across the room a second later. His shirt on, ripped and torn, and looking at her with a devilish smirk.

"You wish." He murmured and chuckled lowly.

"The hell, you stupid Shinigami?!" Sakura yelled with anger and embarrassment.

_Why does he always tease me like this?_

"The third and last way to restore our chakra…."

Sasuke looked down and then slowly lifted his gaze to hers, looking at Sakura from under his dark lashes. The girls blinked as her mind suddenly went blank.

_Holy cow, how did he do that?_ She though dazedly.

"_Is to kill a human."_ He whispered seductively, eyes burning intensely.

_What will you do now human?_

She heard him clearly despite their distance and his words – and despite their delicious velvety lacquer – made her refocus with shock and terror.

"_**What?"**_ Sakura asked to be certain he was telling the truth and not just kidding with her again.

"We are Shinigami. Death gods." Sasuke said emotionlessly and turned away from her. "What else had you expected? Why else would we kill?"

"To save lives…." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke scoffed with hardened eyes she couldn't see. "That's against the code."

_We cannot prolong a mortal's death_

Sakura was oddly silent.

"Shinigami, do not use the first option because it is usually impossible." Sasuke continued.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"We rarely end up with enough chakra to do it. And if we do not make it to the Immortal World on what little chakra left… we are erased from existence." He answered without missing a beat.

Sakura wondered how he could talk about the end of a Shinigami's existence as if they were talking about the weather.

"We do not do the second because it is what those heathens – _vampires, blood suckers_ – are known for. _We are nothing like them."_

"So killing a human is better than sucking their blood?!" Sakura growled indignantly

_Is this mere mortal saying a Shinigami is lower than a vampire?_

"**Killing a human painlessly is better than killing a human slowly and with as much pain as burning in the fires of hell!"** Sasuke had snarled demonically. His pupils swirling with his rage. His fists wanting to hit _something_.

This human girl – _this mortal!_ – dares to compare a Shinigami of royal bloodline to those fiendish blood suckers?! How could she ever understand the hatred between Shinigami and Vampires? That's just it. She doesn't understand….

Keeping that in mind, Sasuke tried to calm himself. He tried to remember the human knows very little of his world.

Sakura shrank back from him fearfully from his outburst. She half wondered why her father hadn't checked on her after all this yelling, but figured he must have went to sleep early again. She didn't know if she should apologize or not, but intuition told her to just let him calm down.

"Blood sucking…hurts?" She asked hesitantly after a moment of tense silence.

"Of course." He bit out, voice hoarse from previous anger. "It's not just _sucking your blood_. It's draining your fucking life source – _your soul_."

"That's what vampires do?" Sakura asked softly.

"Aa." He grunted in return.

"Is it any different for Shinigami?"

"Blood sucking? Yes." Surprisingly, he gave her a wicked smirk. "It's as pleasurable as making love if a Shinigami knows what to do."

Sakura gave him a suspicious look. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Wanna try and find out?" He purred.

"And _you know what to do?" _She asked.

"Of course." He answered confidently.

Sakura sighed and leaned on the wall next to the Uchiha Shinigami. She folded her arms across her chest and looked up at Sasuke.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes. Pleasure goes both ways." He looked down at her and eyed her neck thoughtfully. "Shinigami usually seduce mortals using our physical looks and take their blood while the humans are distracted."

"So you all look…?"

"Devastatingly attractive? Yes." Sasuke almost grinned. "I'm the best though."

"Of course" Sakura rolled her eyes, but didn't argue.

"On our part mortal blood tastes so good Shinigami find it hard to stop. _Vampires_ don't bother and just keep going." Sasuke told her with underlining malice for vampires.

"And for humans it's more of a physical pleasure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He then leaned closer and licked his bottom lip suggestively. "Would you still like to find out?"

Sakura was about to decline, but then realized how weary he looked. Sasuke's shoulders were rigid, his eyelids drooping and his stance isn't as firm as he had been when they first met. Curiosity caught up with her as she thought more into it. How would it feel? Is he telling the truth or just saying this just to restore his chakra? Would it feel as if she were burning or pleasure?

For some reason, she just couldn't believe he would lie to her.

_It wouldn't hurt to try…. _

"Alright." At his surprised look she restated. "Yes…I want to try."

He gave her a serious look. "My control isn't the best."

If he could tell the truth when she's offering her blood, then she can trust what he said earlier is true as well.

"Your chakra is low and…I trust you." She said firmly, though she hardly knew the immortal.

Narrowing his eyes a bit, he finally lowered his head until his lips touched her neck. He carefully skimmed her throat with his canines, perhaps as a pre-warning. He's trying to tell her it's dangerous. Sakura shivered and then – almost instantaneously – his teeth sunk into her delicate flesh with a soft demonic hiss. Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden feeling, her breath suddenly knocked out of her.

At first it felt as if a thousand needles pricked her skin for a brief moment before a numbing sensation took over. As Sasuke began to drain her blood, she felt a warm pleasure. It was addicting and she wanted to feel more. As if hearing her silent desire his teeth dug deeper into her skin, strengthening the pleasure she felt.

"_Sasuke…."_ She whimpered.

She felt him draining her blood faster, rougher but she didn't care. The wonderful, hot feeling intensifying to the point that she could barely speak. Sakura moaned softly, though she felt as if she would pass out, she didn't want him to stop.

That's when he pulled away harshly.

_No…!_

Sakura could barely restrain herself from screaming in disappointment.

"…Please…." She managed to rasp. Her voice was suddenly hoarse.

She suddenly felt drained. Her throat was oddly dry and she just felt so _tired_. This must be one of the after affects of having your blood drained. On the other hand, Sasuke seemed to have restored all of his chakra. His posture is confident and powerful. His eyes, despite not having a clear view from her perspective, seemed focused.

"That's enough, Sakura." The Shinigami hissed softly. His breathing was unnecessarily shallow.

He quickly lapped up the remaining blood on her neck. The bite wounds were already closing and healing, influenced under his saliva. Sasuke rested his forehead against her shoulder. His hands were tightly gripping her arms as if he's restraining himself.

"I almost lost control." He growled.

Unexpectedly, he crossed the room so fast it looked like he teleported. Sasuke gripped the bed frame hard and Sakura barely noticed the cracks forming. Her vision was blurring too much.

"Sasuke." She managed to say, but it came out as a whisper.

The last thing she saw his eyes… but this time they were a soft shade of onyx.

* * *

End of chapter 3!

For those of you who skip my author's note, please scroll back up and READ IT. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!!

I am not back permanently and I will absolutely love it if someone would continue for me. Again, I ask this because no one has volunteered for a couple of my other fics. Please PM me if you would like to continue.


	5. Note

**Good News everyone (or possibly bad news... depends on how you look at it)!**

**I finally found an author who can cover this fic for me and can keep the characters and plot in check. Bound To Death will be continued by** rocketxmuffin**!** **This is possibly my last "update" for B.T. and I really do hope you guys will continue reading it though I am no longer writing it.**

**I am still looking for someone to continue my three other fics but I am likely to give up on looking for someone soon. **

**Again, the author is** rocketxmuffin


End file.
